Dil Sambhal Ja Zara
by darknite0403
Summary: Continuation of A DEATH GAME. Love is nothing but pain. It gives nothing but pain. When love brims in heart, heart breaks. And it leaves nothing but pure pain. In this story Tarika breaks up with Abhijit. Why she took such step. Is someone forcing her to do it or she really doesn't love Abhijit but someone else. Will they survive this ultimate test or one will have to embrace death
1. Chapter 1: Tuta dil bina awaaz ke

_Do, pal ruka, khwaabon ka kaarvaan _  
_ Aur phir, chal diye, tum kahaan, ham kahaan _  
_ Do pal ki thi, ye dilon ki daastaan _  
_ Aur phir, chal diye, tum kahaan, ham kahaan _  
_ Aur phir chal diye, tum kahaan, ham kahaan_

* * *

**In Lab:**

Two people were in serious discussion.

Girl: I don't want to do this.

Boy: You have to. It's for fun.

Girl: But it's a serious issue.

Boy: I know. And I can handle the aftermath. Put all blame on me.

Girl: Hugh.

Boy: I known nothing serious will happen as you are imagining.

Girl: Are you sure?

Boy: You are already fed up on this issue. So let's end it. Think in that way. I know you can do it and you want to do it. I have told you everything rest is upto you.

Boy left the girl alone in the lab.

**After 2 hours:**

_He felt surroundings spin around him. He felt the environment around him pulled into a dark hole. It was totally void now. He was standing in pitch dark. _

_He felt heavy at heart but slowly every feel, every emotion left him. He was beginning to feel numb from head to toe. _

_His body was actually quivering. He stepped back a little as to get away from it. But alas….. He was falling….falling….falling…_

_It was as if he was standing at the edge of the cliff. And as he kept one step behind he fell from it._

_He kept sinking. He was going down but never hit anything he was neither suspended. He was being pulled into infinity by the greatest force gravity. Void was consuming him in and out._

_Everything was dark. It was like all the colours were absorbed._

_A small tear drop escaped automatically from side of his left eye. Drop just twinkled and evaporated. He kept drowning in the dark hole of his mind._

_Eerie silence enclosed._

Daya was just walking by room whistling a tune. Suddenly he stopped in his track and strode back.

Daya: Ye Abhijit yahaan akele kya kar raha hai?

Daya went over and called Abhijit. But Abhijit didn't reply but kept starring straight. Daya shook him up vigorously to bring him back.

Abhijit felt some tremor and came out of trance state. Last few minutes memories of his life rushed back before his eyes.

_" Tarika please. "_

_" It's over Abhijit. Nothing more….. to give or….. to take. "_

_Just above whisper " Please….."_

_" That's it. This is it Abhijit."_

_Tarika ran away from the room in pain, not giving him a chance to speak or giving her mind a chance to think or change the decision. She was afraid that she may change her choice and say it was a lie._

Abhijit wanted her to come back and say all this was a joke and hug him tight and pour life back into him.

But nothing happened. Something which happened was breaking of two hearts which was filled with love. May be the heart couldn't take up the weight. And it broke.

Broke into tiny pieces. When glass shatters we hear noise but when heart crumbles there is silence. A painful one which makes one numb.

Abhijit fell on the ground on his knees. Daya too sat supporting on his hind legs. Daya held Abhijit's shoulders.

Daya(caring): Kya hua Abhi?

Abhijit just kept quiet.

Daya(horrified): Please Abhijit bolo for god sake kya hua?

Tears came flowing down from his eyes silently yet continously.

Daya lifted his face and was hurt seeing his state.

Daya(hurt): Abhijit abi tum bataoge ya mein sabko bulauin….

Abhijit shivered showing for first time in minutes that he was alive.

Abhjit flung his hands around Daya for strength.

Daya(patting his back): Bolo Abhijit.

Abhjit: Left… life…lost….

Daya could just here some words murmured by Abhijit behind him in hug. Daya held Abhijit again by shoulders.

Daya: Kya bol raheho tum Abhijit. Who left you?

Abhijit: My life left me. I just lost my life. Damn it.

Abhijit started to blame himself. He became an angry young man and scolded himself.

Daya(confused and tensed): Kya bol raheho Abhijit?

Abhijit: Sab meri wajah se hua hai. I shouldn't have taken things for granted. Now I am no one.

Daya: Ye sab phike phike batein kyun kar raheho Abhijit. Phele bolo hua kya tumhare saath?

Abhijith: She just went away from me Daya. She god damn left with me.

Daya(shaking him): Who?

Abhijit: Tarika.

Daya: WHAT!

Daya was shocked.

Abhijit(clutching Daya's shirt): She is my life Daya and I took her for granted and now I am lifeless. I lost her because of me.

Daya: Esa kuch nahi hai.

Abhijit: I didn't understand her Daya. I just overlooked her feelings. I am so mean. /meine apne hi pyaar ka qatil ki.

Daya: Abhijit please sambhalo apne aap ko. Phele ye bolo hua kya tum dono ke bheech.

Abhijit said how he misunderstood Tarika before and how beacause of which she broke up with him now almost after 3 week.

Daya: Abhijit usne bus josh me ake bola hoga. You know na she loves you. 1 week hi hua use bachake lane keliye.

Abhijit: Nahi Daya. Mujhe use samjhna chahiye tha. Mujhe use tabi bath karni ti. I completely lost her this time Daya. I did.

Daya: Abhijit esa kuch nahi hi. Abhijit suno meri baath ko. Hum sab hai na tere dosth. Hum tum dono ko patch uo kareinge. Ok? Tum bas aaj canteen thoda late ana roz ke time se. By that time hum sab Tarika ko manalenge. OK?

Abhijit looked expectantly at Daya. Life was again seeping into him. He rubbed away his tears.

Abhijit: Ok.

Daya: Ab chal duty first.

Both walked out of conference room.

* * *

**A/N:** So how was it guys? Will they be able to patch them up? Kya Tarika maan jayegi? Ya ye koi chaal hai by two people to separate them…. Do post what you think will be next. :).


	2. Chapter 2: Kudha keliye hume bul sathiya

**A/N:** Dedicated to **all** those who asked me to continue it and pushed me. Especially to **cid lovers** who requested in Past Deeds story. Please mention when you review here dear. Thank you all of you for reviewing.

* * *

Raba Mere Ishq Kisii Ko Aise Na Tadapaae  
Dil Kii Baat Rahe Is Dil Men  
Honthon Tak Na Aa'e, Na Aae  
Tujhe Yaad Na Merii Aaii

As door flung open the girl entered and closed it with a bang and ran inside wiping her tears, throwing off her bag aimlessly.

Tarika crashed down beside her bed. Her whole body trembled while sobbing hard. If one could concentrate what she was saying between her sobs, they would here her ranting.

" I am sorry Abhijit"

" I am really REALLY sorry"

" Please mujhe maaf kardo aur mujhe bhul jao"

" Mein kabi tumhara dil thodna nahi chahti ti. Balki sari khushiyon se barna chahti ti."

Sniff…sniff...

"Puri zindagi tumhe apne karib rakh ke aapki dard leke apni sari sukh dena chahti ti"

Wiping her face…

"Tumhare zindagi ke bete dukh, akelapan aur dard sabko aapse dur kheecke mitana chatiti…..*sniff* apne pyaar se"

"Rishton ke saath, pyaar, hasi Mazak, ektha ka ehamiyat sab lane ka sapna dekha meine"

"Par…. "

Tarika clutched a file hard on bed and threw with such a force that it bounced the wall and fell scattering all the papers in it.

Fresh tears escaped from her eyes.

* * *

**Flash Back: **

_**In Forensic Lab:**_

_Tarika(turning away from him): Vishal ye bakwas idea hai._

_Vishal(holding her shoulder): Nahi Tarika. Trust me. It's a great plan to make Abhijit propose you._

_Tarika(irritated): Agar mein use jagada karuin tho wo ake mujhse propose karega._

_Vishal: Haan. Jab unko tumse dur jane kar dard aur dar ayega tab wo kud apne pyar ko realise karenge. _

_Tarika just glared at him._

_Vishal: Trust me Tarika. I am your best friend._

_Tarika sighed heavily…_

_Finally Tarika gave in and agreed. As she walked down the bureau corridor and was just 8ft away she got a call._

_Tarika(talking to herself): Hospital se call._

_Taking the call._

"_Hello doctor."_

"_Ji abi? Is it urgent?"_

"_Ghar pe aur koi nahi hai? Kyun?"_

"_Doctor aap ko jo kuch bolna hai mere baremein mujhse boliye."_

"_Nahi aap phone pe hi thoda brief kijiye, mein sham ko hi aa skati huin."_

" _Doctor please. It's fine jo bi ho aap abi boliye. Please"_

" _I do insist"_

_Eagerness and curiosity was evident in her eyes. She was twitching while doctor was dragging each word uncomfortably thinking how Tarika would take it._

_As the fact hit her, it hit her very hard and shook her heart up. Her face came up with series of emotions from gasp, shock to sadness. Her face became red at the thought, all the blood rushed to her cheek veins. _

_She felt the urge to lean on something. In time her hands felt the walls and she just leaned on it. Her head was heavy and kept wobbling from one end to other._

_Just then she heard doctor was still on line._

"_Hello"_

" _Yeah yeah… I am… ok…."_

" _Hugh… ji mein ati huin in 3 hours"_

_As soon as Tarika hung up she dashed away from corridor to nearest ladies rest room. After about 45 minutes Tarika came out resolving her mind what to do next._

_Tarika dialed a number determined to do it._

_After 10 minutes they both met in the canteen._

_And after around 40 minutes, Tarika dashed out of the canteen. She went straight to her car and cried her heart out putting her head on the wheels. _

_Her sobs reduced to sniffles then she drove off straight to hospitals to get her reports from doctor. Then she went home without going to Bureau even after getting calls from almost all the members which she neglected._

_She wasn't ready to face them yet. She wanted to be alone. Get things straight in her mind. Tarika needed to face and assimilate the fact. It was a truth which was consuming her alive from inside._

* * *

**Flash In:**

_Abhijit! Hum dono ko patha hai ki hum dono ek dusre ke life mein kitne important hain, even if we never said anything openly. Par jo b tha now its over Abhijit.  
_

_Tarika!_

_Let me speak Abhijit. Tum mujhse dur chalet gaye aur mein ne sab kuch ki taki tum apna mann badlo aur samjho. Par nahi._

_Tarika tried to read his thoughts..._

_Jab mein Virat ke saath thi mujhe tumhari yaad bahut ayi. Humne ek saath bitaye huye ek ek pal. _

_Pause_

_Par jab meine tumhe dekha uss din….._

_Tarika closed her eyes for a second._

_Mein aapke ankh mein mereliye kuch nahi dekha…. _

_Tears trickled down from her face, but she tried to hold it back because her last move was yet to come._

_Mujhe tho tumse acha wo Virat laga. Usne 14 days meri bahut khayaal rakhi, infact usne meriliye dinner b rakhi. Tumhe tho patha hi hoga… Par ye bath nahi patha hoga ki I enjoyed that day. It was a dream come true day for me. Ek ek choti se choti cheez b meri pasand ki ti. _

_Sniff…Looking at her hand.  
_

_He hid me in his palms and protected me. What else could a girl want Abhijit….. He was such a gen..gen...gentleman._

_Abhijit's leg gave away. His eyes became red and tears threatened to fall…._

_Tarika par usne tumhe…._

_Tarika smiled sarcastically._

_Tumhe patha hai usne marne ke phele kya kaha mere kano mein?Jo abithak gunjh rahi hai...  
_

_Both looked at each other. Their eyes conveyed to each other. Abhijit asking her to stop shredding his heart and Tarika said sorry for she was saying. _

_**I Love You.**_

_Abhijit's eye shot up to hers. Thos 3 words kept echoing inside him. _

_Usne kaha….. Usne phele kahin bar kaha ki wo mujhse pyar kartha hai. Tab mein tumhare pyar mein itni andhi ti ki usko kabi samjh nahi payi…_

_Abhijit trembled from top to toe. He had goose bumps. _

_Par jab usne marte waqt kaha, wo ek minute mere honto mein hasi ayi… kahin socha b ki mein b uske saath mar kyun na jauin…  
_

_That's it Abhijit was shattered. His hopes, trust, future, everything he dreamt got shattered before him. This time it pained a lot beyond repair and he knew time wouldn't do its work this time nor his friend can help him. _

_A hand away Tarika looked distant now to his eyes like she was moving into oblivion. _

_Tarika on the other hand was shivering badly. She hugged herself. Even though whatever she said was lie a bahaana according to her. For a second Virat's true love did touch her heart. She felt darkness consuming her. Abhijit standing before her was a daze as she looked at him through her tears._

_Silence was now speaking aloud._

_Tarika…. Tu.. tu.. tum jhut bhol rahi ho. Mein ye sab mane ko tayar nahi huin. Maana meine galti ki. Par iskleiye…. (slashing both his hands in air in no) Ye…ye sab Mazak hai…aur gatiya wala hai….. _

_In a bleak voice….Abhijit! _

_Mein… mein tumhe pyaar kartha huin….. kartha rahuinga. Iss bar mein tumhareliye wait karne ko ready huin…_

_Tarika stepped back shocked hearing his confession. Vishal was right after all.  
_

_Aur mujha patha hai (smiling through his tears) tum b mujh se pyaar karti ho….._

_Tarika was again taken away by confidence in his voice. She wanted to hug him tight and feel protected from all those demons which are now haunting her.  
_

_She lowered her head shaking it in NO simultaneously. She shut her eyes tight and closed her fists hard. Mustered all that she could….._

_NAHI KARTI MEIN TUMSE PYAAR. SAMJHE. Samjhe….. NAHI karti…._

_ITS ALL OVER. _

_Over Abhijit._

_Its goodbye._

_Saying she marched off controlling hard to no to turn back and take a final glance at him._

_Abhijit fell on his knees lost. _

_Sr Inspector Abhijit was all the way winner in his professional life but a big looser in his personal life. _

_A looser… _

_He lost her once and for all._

* * *

These lines were echoing now in Tarika's mind now. She laid her heavy head on the cot and dozed totally exhausted.

* * *

**A/N:** Sorry for updating very very very late almost 3 months late. * grinning sheepishly*. Before I clear the doubts, readers guess kijiye kya hua iss chapter pe and kiska hao ye continuation...…

Never expected this am I right or am I right. :D

Hope it was heat touching. Please review guys especially guest reviewers.

And if you want me to continue I will. If you guys want to continue then next chapter will have Abhirika Marriage. Don't stare at me guys I am serious. Ab sablog daant andhar karo... :|


	3. Chapter 3: Kesa ye ishq hai ?

_hum unse khafa bhi na ho sake_

_wo hum par fida bhi na ho sake_

_nadi k do kinaro tha humara rishta,_

_mil b na sake aur juda b na ho sake_

* * *

Seasons changed, Vishal and Muskaan had to get back as undercover officer and lot of changes took place in CID Bureau from change of interior to joining of 3 new officers. But one thing never changed her decision to ignore him and his decision to be patient and wait for her for past one and half years.

Tarika didn't want to be weak so she decided to work with CID Mumbai cutting verbal communication with everyone except work talks. To get rid of most of the memories, which was haunting her from moving on, she even went to an extent to change her home and whole of the settings with it and asked her mom to stay with her. She guarded her heart from whatever she could.

Like Dr Tarika, Sr Inspector Abhijit didn't give up on his duties, he was ace in it as usual. But he was totally lost and shattered, when he was only Abhijit. After trying many times to get her back, he decided to be content watching her from her distance, without pushing her much to lose her. He understood that Tarika tried to go away as much as he tried to come closer.

Only with two people she was close, one was ofcourse Dr Salunkhe and second is Rajat. With these two only she hang out often and let her guard down.

Salunkhe sir never asked reason for her actions but silently aided her. He tried to find the reason behind her back, only to fix her heart, at times when father in him popped up. He failed as her father so he confined to stay as her boss and decided to support her. Silently he prayed, each passing day to bring solace in his child's life.

Senior Inspector Rajat, a new CID officer who joined four months ago, one among 3. Tall, dark, gentle ,caring yet vigilant eyes, a smile donning his lips who wears simple well pressed closed, well disciplined and well trimmed. In short simple and neat. Their bonding was more of brother and sister especially after a case in which Tarika helped him to save his father.

Rajat went to any extent to bring a smile on Tarika's face and help her to move on. He even once tried to change her decision which cost him to lose her. Since then he never poked her about her and Abhijit. But he made a promise of life time to protect her from everything and everyone and to keep her happy.

Inside Rajat knew he can't give her the happiness which is caged inside Abhijit's heart for her. He even felt pity for Abhijit sometimes. But on the whole he knew that both are right in their place.

" _Ye pyar b kesa chiz hai. Ek dusre ke saath reh k ek dusre ko khushi dene k bagair, ek dusre ko khoke, us dard ko khushi mein deni padti hai. _"

* * *

Days passed…. Every day was never like any other day in lives of these CID people. But one incident changed their life completely and it happened early morning. People used to say everything happens for a reason, so does coming and going of people in our life.

**Mangalam Bhagwan Vishnu  
Mangalam Bhagwan Vishnu**

"_MAAAAAAA…." The loud cry echoed in the room loud and clear._

_The life was sucked out of her ruthlessly. She felt heavy in her chest. Her whole body was shivering visibly. _

_Fate played bad game with her. She felt cheated by god._

_PAIN._

_Pain was burning her body inside and out._

**Mangalam Bhagwan Vishnu  
Mangalam Bhagwan Vishnu**

" _Beti koi marth hai apke ghar mein, apke pita ya bhai aur koi…"_

_The realisation hit her hard. She was alone in this world. She had no one to hold her and love her. _

_The loneliness engrossed her thick like a spine chilling mist in dark. She shivered suddenly. Her shoulders slopped along with her head. _

_I am alone… echoed inside her repeatedly._

_She felt weak and vulnerable._

" _Beta koi nahi hai kya apke ghar mein? "_

_Tarika looked up with a blank expression._

**Mangalam Bhagavan Vishnum  
Mangalam Garudadhwajah**

" _Pandit Ji mein karunga Ma ki antim sanskar…. "_

_A determined voice came forward._

" _Ji aap inke kaun? "_

" _Ji mein Rajat. (confidently)Tarika ka bhai."_

" _Tik hai beta…."_

_Rajat squeezed her hand assuring her with a bleak smile through his tear filled eyes._

_Tarika crashed into his shoulders crying hard and thanking him silently._

**Mangalam Bhagavan Vishnum  
Mangalam Garudadhwajah**

_Tarika saw her ma leaving her alone. _

_Forever in this world._

_Taking away love from her, emptying her heart._

_Forever._

_She hugged herself and fell on her knees crying._

_A pair of eyes turned back while going out of entrance, it filled with tears._

_He felt useless._

_Guilt surrounded him._

_This made him angry. Angry on himself._

**Mangalam Bhagavan Vishnum  
Mangalam Garudadhwajah**

_Tarika was still in a shock, frozen state to take in anything._

_She was sitting in a corner on floor lost clad in white salwar._

" _Ab kya? "_

" _Matlab kya hai Fredy? "_

" _Arey Doctor saab ab Tarika ji… "_

" _Haan Saulunkhe use akela nahi chod sakte. Wo aur b depressed state pe chali jayegi."_

" _Hume uski future ke baremein sochna chahiye."_

**Mangalam Pundareekaksham  
Mangalayatano Hari**

" _Haan sir Tarika ko mein apne ghar le jaa rahuin sir. Wo meri bhen hai aur me uska kayal rakunga."_

" _Nahi mein rakunga Tarika ka kayal. "_

" _Salunkhe tu akele… "_

" _Nahi sir mein le jaunga."_

_The discussion went on but 3 souls were not paying any attention._

**Mangalam Pundareekaksham  
Mangalayatano Hari**

A soul came back from lost afar and rubbed tears away, harnessing all courage left.

" Sir mein yahan reh lungi aap logon ki meri fikar karne ki zarurath nahi hai. "

" Par Tarika…. "

" Rajat please! Tum logon aaj jo kuch mereliye kiya uskeliye mein dil se dhanya huin. Iske age mein dhek lungi. "

" Beta mein tumhe akele rehne nahi dunga. "

" Hm.. Aap fikar math kijiye sir mein ulta seedha kuch nahi karungi….. Khud kuhshi bilkul nahi. "

Everyone was shocked.

" So itna chinta math kijiye. Ane keliye thank you aap sabko. "

" Nahi! "

Everyone looked up at the source of voice.

**Mangalam Pundareekaksham  
Mangalayatano Hari**

" Tum esa kuch nahi karogi. Mein tumhe esa kuch karne nahi dunga. Kyun ki hum shaadi kar rahein hain. "

And next few hours what happened was still a blur to her. But she knew she had rebelled against it till last minute.

But all went in vain. They both were vowed as husband and wife that evening in nearby register office in the white costume itself which they wore in the morning forcefully.

* * *

**A/N:** I must have broken many of your hearts after this update. Most of you would have said WTH. But this is how they got married. No rituals, ceremonies band baja baarath. Nothing. Anyways most of you guessed wrong on marriage issue.

Thank you everyone for reviewing last chapter. I just request to keep supporting us. And encourage others to review. And yeah special thanks to a guest ( pls mention yourself when you review here dear) who requested to update in Past Deeds. I request to request update for this story here and review for Past Deeds their. :)

and CID Lovers: It was nice knowing you people. Thanks for the support. We are connected dear.

Guest: Nice idea of yours about Abhirika having babies... but i crushed it.

Noni: Nice guess. Par you have to wait for the exact reason.

Thank you very much other guest reviewers. :) I am so in love with interactive reviews. You guys push us to update.

Sorry again for disappointing all the readers.


	4. Chapter 4: Sun Raha Hai Na Tu

Manzilein ruswa hain  
Khoya hai raasta  
Aaye le jaaye  
Itni si iltejaa  
Ye meri zamanat hai  
Tu meri amaanat hai haan...

* * *

_A face crept over glass, wavering. A hand slightly brushed over the portrait beneath the glass as if trying to feel each and every curvature, the skin as it used to for years till few years back. _

_Tear threatened to escape from those powerful eyes._

" _Aaj humari beti ki shadi ache se hui. Tumne dekha tha na….. wo..wo….kitni khush ti…"_

" _Us ki shaadi ne muje humari shadi yaad dila di."_

(Last chapter was a flashback, had when that auspious song was going on during marriage)

"_Hmrgh…. humne socha b nahi tha ki uss din humari shaadi hogi. Sub kuch itne achanak aur dabav par hua aur jis halth maein hua…"_

"_Aur us din shaadi ke sham humare beech jo hua… "_

_Pair of lone tears flowed as eye shut tight, as pain engrossed the heart._

* * *

**Time 7 pm:**

**Abhijit Residence: **

Abhijit and Tarika were just dropped by CID team after marriage.

Abhijit: Tarika.

Silence.

Abhijit: Tarika ?

Silence.

Abhijit turned back to look at her, she was still standing outside his home. Abhijit covered the distance to her.

Abhijit (holding her by shoulder): Tarika andhar aao. Please.

Tarika looked at him with tearful blood shot eyes, her whole body shivering out of anger.

Abhijit (taking deep breath): Tarika chalo andhar mujhe tumse kuch batein karni hai.

Tarika (teary eyes): Mujhe tumse kuch NAHI suni. Abhijit, mein…mein (turning her face down) apne ghar ja rahi huin. Humare beech ab kuch nahi hai na kuch ho saktha.

Abhijit dropped his hands to his sides. Tarika took a step to walk away. Abhijit held her left wrist and walked her inside, giving no heed to Tarika's protest.

Abhijit pushed Tarika to the centre of hall. Tarika tried to walk out again, but Abhijit blocked her. Tarika glared hard at him and walked past him. Abhijit didn't stop her this time.

Abhijit(low tone, just as she was crossing him): Tumhara sara samaan yahan hai.

Tarika turned around to face him in shock.

Abhijit (turned around to face her): Mujhe patha tha tum esa kuch karogi issliye shaadi ke waqt.

Tarika(smirking): Shaadi ? … tum jo hua use shaadi kehte ho. Mein ise zabardasti kehti huin. Tum… (voice shaking a bit) tumne meri …fai…fai… faida utaya… jab mein apne right frame of mind mein nahiti. Register mein sign karne keliye Salunkh sir se jaan lene ki dhamki dene ko kaha.

Abhijit(keeping his temper): Salunkhe sir ka idea tha, mera nahi. Kyun ki wo jante te ki meri faisala sahi hai. Unhe b patha hai ki mein tumhere liye sahi huin.

Tarika(angry tone): (pointing at him) TUM….Tum mere life ke sabse bade Galati ho. Suna Galati ho tum. Tumne khud mere life ke baremein descision kese leli. Tum ko koi right nahi hai ese karne ki. Meine phele b kaha you mean nothing…. Nothing in my life.

Abhijit(painful anger): BUS….bus Tarika. Aur kitna hurt karogi mujhe aur apne aap ko. Tum jhut bol rahi ho. Ye saaf saaf dik raha ha.

*Tarika tried to talk*

Nahi ab mein boluinga tum sunogi. Tumne bahut kuch phele hi boldiya Tarika. Ab meri bari hai. Mein aur chup nahi rehunga. Sach se bhagne ki galti nahi karunga. I will face it. Aur ek din tumhe b face karne padegi ki tum b mujh se utna hi pyaar karte ho jitna mein tumse kartha huin…. Chahe tum kitna b bhaglo Tarika.

*Tarika tried to interrupt again*

Chup Tarika.

Tarika(in pain seeing him hurt): Kyun chup rahuin mein abhijit ? Aur kya pyar, kesa pyar aur kis pyar ke baremein bath kar rahe ho tum.(Abhijit was totally shocked by her statement). Tumne pehlehi iss chiz ki wajah mujhe bohot taklif di hai, ab or ketna taklif doge tum? (holding back her tears) Phele tum mujhse dur gaye. Ab mein jana chati huin tho tum rokh kyun rahe ho. Tumhi ye chate te na tab.

Abhijeet(sad tone): Patha hai mujhe meine galti ki tumse dur jake. Dar gaya tha mein us din. Agar mujhe kuch hojatha tho mein tumhe….wo…us….(averting his eyes from her)us halath mein nahi dekh saktha tumhe. Nahi chatha tum mereliye us dard se guzaro mere jane ke baad.

Par jab tumko dekhe bina wo 14 days guzarne pade tab….ek ek pal bahut mushkil tha katna. Itna dard mehasoos hua ki mujhe uss din meri maa ko pehchane mein inkaar karne ke waqt sochkar b nahi hotha. Dil itna bechain hogaya ki meri ankhe sirf tumhe dundh rahiti, aur dil ki dhakan tumhare hi naam le rahiti.

Jab meine tumhe Virat ke saath dance karte hue dekha tho mujhe jalan feel huyi… kahin mein gabara b gaya ye sochke ki kya Virat mujhse b jada tumko pyaar na karein… Kahin tum meri zindagi se chali tho nahi gayi. Apne pyaar par hi himath ko baita mein…. Aur tab tum ayi, mere khaylon mein.

Humari saath bitaye yaadein aur wo akir din jab tum mere ghar ayi… Tum mere saath na hoke b meri hausala badaya. Humari sath sath bitaye din ki yaadeinne mujhe wo thakat di. Tumhare in ankhon mein jo mereliye itne pyaar bare hotete usne mujhe apni zamin pe tikaya Tarika.  
Mujhe ehsaa hua ki Pyaar se jude hue dard aur dar pyaar se hi tik kare jate hain…pyaar karne waalon se bhag ke nahi.

(Abhijit walked forward.)

(Tarika's eyes filled with fear to see Abhijit loving her so much as much as she wished.)

Maanta huin mein ki ye shaadi zabardasti karwayi hai tumse. Par ye shaadi galat nahi hai. Balehi humne saath phere na li ho par Tarika tumko ye wachan deta huin ki tumhe mein har duk aur dard se bachahuinga, har khushi duinga par tumhe meri sath deni hogi. Tumhari shaadi ke sapne pure nahi ki par shaadi ke baad wali zindagi ke sapne pura karunga Tarika.

Mera….pyaar sacha hai. Humara pyaar kamzor nahi hai. Mein eek bar jane di parjab wo firse aagayi tho ab kabi jane nahi dunga. Nahi rehpaunga mein tumhare bina. Nahi dhek saktha koi tumhara khwashion ko pura karte. Tumhari har khushi sirf mein dena chata huin. Aur teri har dard ka marham sirf aur sirf mein bana chata huin.

I want to be the only one in your life whom you trust blindly damn it.

(Silence)

Is waqt hum dono ne sab kuch koiya hai. Humare dil mein andhera hai jo pyar keliye thadap rahi hai. Tum manogi nahi Tarika. Agar esa nahi hai tho tum apne akelapan ko dur karne keliye ek terminal cancer patient ko adopt nahi karti church se.

(Silence.)

(Stepping forward.)

Abhijit(bleak tone): Pyar tumhe b chahiye mujhe b. Aur dono ko sirf sur sirf ek dusre k pyaar ki zarurath hai. Aur humare dil ko aur koi nahi bar saktha Tarika.

(holding her shoulders tightly)

Jab mein tumse dur gaya tab tumne meri intezar ki. Ab meri bari hai. Jitna waqt chahiye lelo Tarika. Mein zindagi bar rukhne ko tayar huin. Tum yahin rehna. Apna ghar samjhna. Tumhe dhekar hi puri zindagi katlunga mein.

(Just above whisper)

Kyun ki mein tumse pyaar kartha huin.

Saying he tenderly kissed her forehead by holding her cheeks. He put everything, words and unsaid.

For a second love sparked between them. Both looked into each other's eyes lost.

Tarika removed his hands and walked past him. Abhijit stood there with his head hung low, shoulder slouched.

His words were ringing in Tarika's ears. She was in shock. Nothing was happening in a normal way. A confession which she dreamt for years happened now after their unusual marriage, but at a very unimaginable odd way. She sat on the dinning chair still stunned.

Abhijit sat on the sofa. He had his hands on the knees and head buried in his palms, all the held up tears flowing down freely.

_Sun raha hai naa tu  
Ro raha hoon main  
Sun raha hai naa tu  
Kyun ro raha hun main_

Tarika just lay on the table totally drained. Whatever he said was too much truth to digest which she didn't want all this to happen now. She knew she wasn't worthy of him nor his love. Now after knowing that she…. Still God played games with her. After taking away everything he was giving what she wished for all her life before when she didn't want it.

* * *

**A/N: **Dedicate this chapter to** Kamikaze Me**. And thanks a lot for helping me out in this chapter.

Chapter on whole is filmy, but tried to keep the dialogue natural. Emotions and thoughts in human mind keep changing so some lines may seem to be repetitive and boring. Sorry for that. I really don't know how good this chapter is. I am sorry if this is rotten and extremely sorry for late update.


End file.
